Little Thing Called Love
by smileyfacer
Summary: A series of love one-shots, featuring a OC alongside a various character from the Transformer universe, both Autobot and Decepticon. Love is when your find yourself spending every wish on him. Or her! R&R, go ahead and request YOUR fav. couple! :
1. Chapter 1

Hi you guys! How you doing? :D Hope you're doing as great as I am! So the deal is that I'm leaving for a music festival Sunday, so my time writing will be very limited. But! My good good good friend **BumbleBeesFanFemme** wrote a oneshot with my OC, Sophie. Soo, I thought I'd reveal my surprise for her, a story with her fav Autobot!

* * *

It was no secret that Bumblebee was young and inexperienced. But what he lacked in age and experience, he had undeniable courage and impressive fighting skills compared to his age.

This was what made me fall for him.

How he could change from what could've been a young, innocent and sweet human boy, he could become a badass, hardcore mature soldier.

Another factor that made me fall in love.

Sure, there was something about a sweet and nice boy that could treat you right, but for some reason, there was also something about the badass man. At least most of the girls I knew did. There was indeed something about a man with a bad streak.

After I had been staying here after some time, being Sarah's _very much_ younger sister and wanting to spend time with her, there was no other way than me being able to live with her.

With that cute Camaro around, hot rides and delicious military men, it wasn't much of a problem. I had been staying with them at their house for quite some time now, but after a special Camaro had started things, I stayed at the base.

From the very beginning, Bumblebee and I had had a fling.

A spark so to say, with no pun intended.

It was much to Sarah's dislike that I stayed at the base, but I didn't care.

I had my Camaro by my side, and I fondly remember when we had our first kiss.

* * *

It was a snowy winter day in Nevada.

The Autobots had been granted a short vacation from their usual very busy schedule, and no one appreciated this more than the Lennox family.

Especially did Marlena, the younger sister of Sarah Lennox, sister in law to William Lennox, and Annabelle Lennox' aunt. The young teen had been staying with her sister for quite some time now, and there had been signs of something more than friendship with the young yellow scout. Marlena, or Lena as she preferred to be called, enjoyed more than anything else to be at the base.

She was very fascinated of the Autobots that now called her trusted friends.

But there was something about the scout.

Ever since she had arrived, there was something.

She was unsure of to place it, but it made her heart flutter, and so did the butterflies in her stomach. She saw Bumblebee's holoform enjoying to kick up the snow surrounding the base. By the request of William Lennox, the bigger men of the N.E.S.T. alliance had agreed to giving them some sort of free time area.

This 'little' park was their result, and the snow indeed made it look like a winter wonderland. Marlena couldn't help but gaze at the scout, concealing his mechanic self well behind his human shape. She couldn't help but sigh, and then squeal when she felt a snowball slide down her neck. She slowly turned around, and furiously looked at the holoform of Skids.

The green twin was grinning from ear to ear, showing off the gold in his teeth.

"Oh, sorry lil' guh!" he exclaimed and started to run away as a snowball was starting to form in Marlena's hand.

"Skids! You stupid little glitch! Get back 'ere!"

Bumblebee was quickly over her, and she seemed shocked when his cute face was a couple of inches away from hers.

"Seems like an unfair fight!" he grinned, and leaned closer to tell about his plan. "I'll take Skids, then you help me out."

Marlena gave him a wicked grin, and nodded.

While Skids were a good warrior, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, so it didn't took Bumblebee long time to get him down. Marlena was right behind Bumblebee and quickly started to throw snow down the mech's false neck.

Of course, it didn't have the same effect on him as it had on her, but it didn't matter.

He was their prey, and they were predators.

The next prey was Ratchet.

They had crouched behind the tiny little shed in the far end of the field, and were discussing how it was best to attack their prey.

"Now, Lena you know that this prey might be the most dangerous one of them all. His grumpiness know no end, and therefore, we must be very careful." He looked at her with a joking, yet serious expression. "The treatment of our illnesses might fall greatly because of the anger we can rise. Are you prepared?"

Marlena burst out laughing, and Bumblebee couldn't hold it any longer either. They both sputtered with laughter, and with a nod to each other, they charged.

The prey was indeed surprised, and with curses that made Ironhide growl at him for making his precious Annabelle listening to such foul languages, the predators retreated.

But one was hit, as the result of the prey's anger.

Marlena and Bumblebee hid behind the same shed as before, and looked over the wounds.

"Dang, he hit you pretty well." Bumblebee smiled, and noticed how red her cheek was where Ratchet's snowball had hit her. Some was in her hair, and Bumblebee smiled even wider.

"He did, but it's just snow. I'll be warm in no time." She replied and smiled back. Marlena cursed herself as she felt a blush coming on.

"I know…" he said.

His face got closer to hers.

It was strange to know that he felt her breath on her, but since Bumblebee didn't breathe like humans did, there was no breath to return hers.

But the softness of his lips was real.

Never had her breath been stolen as this kiss, and her butterflies were sure to burst out of her stomach.

She couldn't help but flinch when he gently spread her lips, and their two tongues touched, and foolishly played around.

A little gasp escaped her lips when they pulled apart, and she blushed before giving him a shy smile.

"You kiss well for a robot."

Bumblebee smiled, and pulled some snow out of her brown hair, before cupping her face in his hands.

* * *

Marlena shivered with joy when she thought of it. She almost dropped the cleaning wipe she held in her hand as the makeup for the day was going off. After her face was without one of those 'false and phony ways to get more beautiful', according to Ratchet, she walked in to her and Bumblebee's bedroom.

Bumblebee was reading a book in their bed, and looked at her with a great smile as she cuddled up next to him.

"Whatcha reading?" she curiously asked, and started to follow the lines of the book.

"It's called Eragon." He stated and kissed her on the forehead. "About dragons, elves and all the other fairytale stuff."

"Oh that kind of things? I love that, but I hate it when I found out it ain't real." She pouted before cuddling up to his trained chest some more. "So disappointing."

"Oh please Lena, what if I weren't real, but just a book or a movie?"

"Then that would be a badass movie, and I would be upset."

Bumblebee's eyes widened at the thought of Marlena upset.

"Why upset love?"

She blushed slightly before answering.

"Because I wouldn't be able to be with my Bumble…" she mumbled and traced a finger down to his belly button.

For a normal human, it would've caused shivers. But, not for him.

"I wouldn't be able to be with you either mind. How awful!" he exclaimed and smirked when he rolled over, and held her wrists tight. Marlena rolled her eyes, and blushed more this time.

"Oh my Mr. Bee, I believe you got me locked in place." She teased.

Bumblebee tilted his head.

"I believe you are right. What should I do with you?"

Marlena inched her face closer to his, and then hesitated inches away from his lips.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, and then let her head relax on the pillow.

Bumblebee rolled his eyes, and didn't hesitate to kiss her properly this time.

xoxo

_Love is a fire that reigns the heart._


	2. Chapter 2

Yes yes, today is a very speshul day! It is **Bumblebee'sFanFemme's **birthday! So, since it's her birthday, it gotta be celebrated, with another love chapter of her and Bumblebee. Enjoy!

Happy birthday Lena, hope it's going to be great, and you get a new lappie today so you can write some more! Love ya girl :)

* * *

Today was the day.

I would be 18 years old now, and Sarah would not have that much influence on my life anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister with all the passion I can muster from my heart.

But being with one you cherish just as much, or perhaps even more, if I dare say it, you get annoyed when someone holds you back. Sarah have done that for so long, but now, she can't do nothing about it!

As strongly as before at least

I squirmed about in my bed as the sun just about managed to hit me in my face. With a yawn and not so satisfied groan, I turned around to get some more sleep.

But that was when I reminded myself of my birthday.

The 15th of August.

_My birthday._

"Bumbles…" I mumbled, and groggily managed to pull my drowsy body up to a sitting position. When I uttered his name, I was hoping to be awoken with a bunch of kisses coming for me, gently trailing down my neck, and his sweet smell all around our room.

But I was all alone.

Alright then, then I supposed there would be roses or any other kind of flower drowning the floor in their sweet odor and beautiful looks.

With a tiny hope growing, I rubbed my eyes, that should help me to regain my vision. With a hopeful smile, I looked around.

None of that.

Thinking this couldn't be right, I did the magical rub of my eyes to see the beautiful rose.

The room was just as dark and dull as it had been the day before, and the day before that. I suppose the base rooms were supposed to look exactly alike, and you could personalize it later on.

It was just a day like yesterday. But, I did notice a tiny pink note on my makeup desk. With a squeal of excitement, I threw the sheets off and rushed to read the note. My fingers wouldn't stop shaking as I roughly opened it, and read it with my heart hammering so hard, Ratchet would have me on the berth.

_To Lena_

_Happy birthday my love – I hope that this will be the greatest one for you so far, as you, according to the humans at least, are of legal age. On Cybertron, rituals would be done in your honor. _

_Sadly my love, I cannot be with you on this very special day. Optimus have assigned me so many tasks, that I will be busy until late night. I will do my best to hurry and get them all done, so I can spend time with you by then. _

_With all the love from my spark_

_Bumbles_

Let me just say, disappointed was an understatement.

With a heavy sigh of this disappointment, I grabbed some clothes, and got properly dressed. I left our room, and continued to go to the mess hall, in order to get some breakfast.

"Happy birthday Lena!" Sarah exclaimed as she saw me walking down the massive hallways. She came towards me with thundering steps, and I groaned loudly as I we collided into a hug.

"18 years old. Sheesh, where did the time go!" she cheered and hugged me again, only lighter this time.

"I don't know Sarah." I admitted with a sheepy smile. "But it sure feels good."

"I bet it does. Hey, the chefs made a little surprise for you since it's your birthday!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but obliged to follow. Nothing was gonna fill out the hole that had taken shape when I realized Bumblebee wouldn't be with me at all this day.

But the cake was nice, even if it was breakfast.

The entire day, was spend walking around on the base. I had no goal, no destination.

I visited Ratchet in his med bay, who congratulated me with one of his smaller wrenches, that according to him, should be used if _he_ got a little closer than I liked. I stuttered a thank you, and with cheeks redder than a Decepticon's optics, I left again.

Ironhide was searching for me, and as his birthday present, he told me that I could choose between me being shot out of his cannon (never tested), or a wild ride on the beaches. I had grinned, and asked for him to save it for another time, which he only obliged to, because it was my birthday.

Even Optimus Prime sought me out, in order to wish me a happy birthday. He had no present for me, but only said, that if there was ever anything I needed, I should not hesitate to ask him for it.

So the day went by, by visiting humans and Autobots alike, whom all wished me a happy birthday and gave me their birthday presents. They were all lovely, but no amount of presents or greetings could count as just one from Bumblebee.

As the day was about to come to an end, and I was ready to go to bed and go to sleep after a disappointment of a birthday, he come in.

"Happy birthday Lena!" he cheerfully added, and came crashing down upon the bed.

"Thanks love." I replied, and smiled at him.

I couldn't imagine that I hadn't seen him all day, and he was going to let my birthday just be like this. It wasn't hard for him to tell that I was upset.

"What's wrong love?" He asked with the british accent I loved so much.

"It's my birthday… And you haven't been here to celebrate it with me."

And then he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing! It's not funny Bee!" I objected and punched him on his holoform shoulder. "You just ditched me to _work_! On my _birthday_!"

"I got it all planned princess." He taunted, and quickly grabbed my hand. "Come with me, and I'll show you the work I've done all day!"

"Bee, I'm not wearing anything!"

"I don't mind!" he smirked, and got serious for a second. "It doesn't matter, we're all alone. I promise."

"Let me just grab some pants and a hoodie then." I objected, and quickly threw them both on.

He grabbed my hand again, and we left the room. With our steps echoing in the halls, he took me outside where his alt mode stood, and opened the door for me.

"Madam…" his holoform smirked, as he did.

I nodded as a thank you, and my heart started to pound just as much as it had earlier. He closed the door, and within a second, his figure was next to me again.

"Where are we going?" I asked with my newfound excitement obvious in my voice, and I found it hard not to jump in my seat.

"Somewhere. "he replied and refused to say anything more before we had arrived.

But when we did, I couldn't help but gasp.

We were on a field, with the usually golden wheat glowing slightly darker in the dim moon light. The stars were trying to outshine each other, the other being brighter than his neighbor. Only the moon outshone them all, and gave us a hint to where we were.

"Oh Bee, this is beautiful…" I started, and held his hand tight.

"You really think this is all love? Well, you should know me better." He teased, and started to walk into the field in a brisk pace.

We continued to walk for a few minutes, the moon guiding our way, until a little clearing came up.

In this little clearing, a little candlelight dinner was set up, with energon for him, and what seemed to be, a delicious meal for me. Just by the sight of it, my stomach began to rumble.

"Have a seat my lady." He said, and held out the chair for me. I smiled widely, and didn't hesitate to munch on my dinner.

We ate in silence, but to me, it didn't matter if we didn't speak. Somehow, the silence said it all.

I love you, and happy birthday all in one.


End file.
